Shut Out
by DarkMindedThinker89
Summary: Harold and Heather have such an awkward friendship. Good thing one knows how to play the other. 'He also couldn't help but flush red due to the fact of her breath hitting his ear. "You're so close."' Bad summary...but alright story. Check it out.


**A/N: In this story, Total Drama World Tour never happened. Sorry, my stories will be this way for the next few months. But I have been thinking of making a story with this couple for a while now and I finally feel motivated enough to make it. I'm not sure how it'll turn out though. Please review this even if you only say one or two words. Thanks!**

**This story will take place after Total Drama Action (Immediately after.) Also this is a different way of writing than normal. Please let me know if it is good also.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or any characters associated with it.**

**Shut Out; Chapter One**

As the celebration died down from Duncan's win, Heather found herself wandering around the Aftermath studio building. She opened the door with EXIT brightly shining in a red light above it. The slight breeze of the chilly summer night hit her exposed skin, sending a chill down her spine. She'd never admit it, but sitting outside was something soothing for her. And the fact that nobody really wanted her in the room didn't help much. After a five minute argument with Lindsay over something so idiotic that Heather couldn't believe it had happened, she grew fed up with the glares and trite disagreement.

So now she sat on the curb outside of the building, listening to the door slowly fall shut. She sighed contentedly to herself as she looked up to the stars. It was a surprisingly clear night, not many clouds, but many visible stars. Sitting crossed legged, she began to lightly fiddle her fingers as she blankly looked into the night sky.

Harold glanced around the room, taking in what each cast member of Total Drama was doing. He had noticed over the last few minutes that Heather's and Lindsay's voices had grown much louder than others'. It was also obvious that many eyes were shooting in their direction, particularly Heather's. He saw the nasty looks that they gave her. But he knew she was just misunderstood.

As he watched her walk out of the room after suddenly stopping her's and Lindsay's 'conversation', Harold was struck with the urge to follow her. He silently exited the room, taking an opposite direction of Heather, spotting the area where she had gone outside. He made his way out of the building and around, hiding behind the corner to spy on her.

What he saw shocked him. She looked somewhat innocent? Somewhat lost? He couldn't place the right word. But what he could tell is that she seemed to be vulnerable right now, and it seemed to be the time to attempt to make a move, even if she would rejected him.

It wasn't as if it'd be the first time they'd spent time alone. They had time alone while they were studying the medical books with DJ. He had disappeared for a good half an hour. It wasn't as though they had full conversations, but they were comfortable. Then there was the time he had caught her playing with his Num-yo's. No one had known of the fact that they had sat together for a few hours as he tried to teach her a few tricks. Not to mention the close contact between them at the time. Her back had practically been against his chest.

The thoughts made his heart pump irregularly and fast. He knew he had liked her. He also knew that he liked Heather more than Leshawna. For some crazy reason, he had now believed his chances to be better with Heather than with Leshawna. He was not going to pass this up.

This was Heather's real time to think. This was her first real alone time to herself, other than her short stay at Playa Des Losers and the time she could find to be alone after being voted off Total Drama Action. A lot had changed over the course of the second season with the people she couldn't stand. She could actually stand a few now and she had somehow became actual friends with Harold along the line. Although it was meant to be kept to themselves, which he kindly did for her. **(A/N: at bottom of page. 1.)**

As she looked to the stars her face contorted to that of confusion. She wasn't sure how she had actually felt about Harold. She was sure he was a friend. But there were a few incident while practicing the Num-yo's that she had gotten butterflies around him. She thought it to be utterly ridiculous. Her face formed to that of disgust as she tried to shake the thought from her mind.

She closed her eyes to try to focus on something else, something that didn't make her heart pound in unsure anxiety. Her attention was quickly caught as she felt the presence of someone else sitting next to her. She opened her eyes quickly, glancing over, seeing Harold sitting next to her, looking at the sky. She rolled her eyes as she turned her body more away from him. She didn't want to be bothered at the moment but she figured not to be rude.

"You just left the party." He stated subtly, sounding a bit curious as to why. She scoffed.

"As if you couldn't hear me and Lindsiot talking." She shifted her body a little towards him, still trying to face away. She wanted him to know that she was open to the conversation.

"You sure it wasn't the fact that almost everyone was glaring at you?" He had a slight smile on his face. She noticed how confident he seemed. He would never taunt her like that had it been any normal day. For some reason though he was being spunky.

"Like I care what all those losers think." She crossed her arms, closing her eyes, lifting her chin up in the air as if she were the best. She knew she was more cocky than she needed to be but this made her, her. Harold didn't seem to mind much anyways. Although they were some of his friends, he wasn't going to argue with Heather. He knew how they treated her. Although many of them had the right to. Especially Lindsay.

He didn't want to say the wrong thing so he kept his words to himself. A smirk formed on Heather's face as she noticed that she gained control of the conversation. He was no longer confident. Now he was hesitant. And what would be a better time to have fun?

'GAWSH! How did I get myself into this?' Harold thought to himself as he made a quick side glance at Heather. Which he was happy that she didn't catch. It also gave him the opportunity to let his eyes make a quick skim of the Asian girl's body. And in one swift motion, her body was now facing his. She leaned in tantalizingly close.

Her hand on the edge of the concrete curb. Chest pushed out every so slightly. She leaned in till her body was inches away. He couldn't help but look at her body. He felt as though he had lost track of what was going on, he was completely distracted. His heart began to thump as he grasped the whole situation.

"Something the matter?" Her voice came out cool in collected. She sounded like she was in power, which Harold shamefully knew she was. 'Why did I think I could make a move?' He exasperated in his mind.

"N-nothing." He pulled at the collar of his shirt, feeling overheated a bit, cheeks starting to tinge a light pink. He couldn't help but think over in over in his mind how much the situation had sucked and how it had turned against him.

"Oh." It was all she stated as she shrugged her shoulders. She seemed as though she didn't care. Harold began to grow confused. Maybe he didn't understand her as well as he thought.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He shyly scratched the back of his neck, trying to calm down. All efforts shortly vanished as space between them was closed. Heather's chest now leaned against his side. He could feel his side in between her breasts as his breath began to escape him. He had never thought he'd be in this position with Heather.

He could feel the pressure of her boobs as she leaned further to him, placing her lips by his ear.

"You seem flustered." She playfully let her eyes search the sky for mere moments as she glanced back at Harold. He couldn't stop watching her, but his eyes abruptly looked for something else to stare at as her gaze fell back upon him. He also couldn't help but flush red due to the fact of her breath hitting his ear.

"You're so close." He felt small compared to her presence. He didn't know how to react. He was beginning to hyperventilate. But that wasn't going to stop her, and he was sure it wasn't. But he didn't expect to feel what he had felt next. Heather's teeth lightly grazing his earlobe. What he also didn't expect was her very next move.

**A/N 1 : (Anyone else remember when Harold said something in the confessional about how he thought he was attracted to Gwen but not to tell Heather or Leshawna? That so makes him like Heather too in my eyes. XD Hahaha.)**

**A/N: Ohhhh. Cliffhanger. I hope this caught some people's interest. It'll be like 3 chapters most. Unless people love it that much. Then it'll be more. But I won't know if it's good unless you guys tell me! Also let me know if I am rushing anything. But we don't know what Heather is doing just yet! And if you wanna find out, review. Even tell me what you guys think'll happen!**


End file.
